How Sure Are You That Heaven And Hell Really Exist
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: OMG! It's another One-shot! Let's all run away screaming! No...don't really...lol. ZackSummer Song-fic to Kurt Nilsen's "She's So High"


Title - How Sure Are You That Heaven And Hell Really Exist? By - PheonixFireBlack Summary - OMG! It's another One-shot! Let's all run away screaming! No...don't really...lol. Zack/Summer Song-fic Genre - Romance/General Category - School of Rock Feedback - Please? Critisism - Flame me if you must, but I see that it's pointless. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't worry about what I can't control, right? Disclaimer - I own it all. It's all mine. *rolls eyes* Yeah...RIGHT! I don't own School of Rock or anything within except maybe the odd, plot held within. Don't own the song that shall be quoted, Kurt Nilsen does. Notes - I hope you guys like. I thought it was fun. I love the song that I quote and it just seemed so very fitting that it was really quite funny. *grin* Later, man!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cause she's so high; High above me  
She's so lovely; She's so high  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Ark or Aphrodite  
She's so high; high above me  
She's So High - Kurt Nilsen  
  
Summer Hathaway. She was practically The Goddess of Tenth Grade. Or, that's how Zackary Mooneyham saw her. It seemed that several agreed with him; she was one of the most popular girls in their year. It wasn't that Zack's opinion would be any different otherwise; she was just a gorgeous girl. She had a curtain of loose dark brown hair and bright brown eyes. Zack never knew why he actually liked her, it wasn't like she ever talked to him or anything. To be honest, he would be shocked if she would have ever known who he was if it wasn't for the band and everything. He didn't know what she was like as far as personality the real Summer Hathaway went, but something about her intruiged Zack. Maybe it was her eyes. He'd been contemplating on that for a little while now, but he wasn't sure that was it either.  
  
Summer was perfect in several aspects. Sure, some saw her as the teacher's pet, but that wasn't all that she was; She could have anything she wanted, boyfriend included. Yet, for some reason, the girl had only had a few relationships and none of them had lasted that long. Summer was the lead of the "popular girls" of the tenth grade, everyone else came after her. She was very obviously the perfect student, but over the years she had learned to loosen up a bit and have fun, too. There were several other aspects that the girl was perfect in, but Zack decided he would think about all of that later, when he had time for it and not while he was in the middle of Biology.  
  
Mrs. Rosenburg's sharp tone was what snapped Zack out of his thoughts. "Mister Mooneyham!" She snapped, "Are you paying attention?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He muttered.  
  
"Then why didn't you answer my question?" She looked like she was throughly enjoying this.  
  
Zack felt the burning sensation of an on-coming blush appearing over his pale cheeks. He also heard the snickering in the classroom, which only made the flush turn crimson. "I-I...um..." He licked his lips in a nervous manner. This was definitely not a spot he was used to being in, nor did he want to be here.  
  
"Zack...are you feeling ok? You don't look so good..." He heard someone to his left say. He knew who it was. It was her. She was covering up for him.  
  
Mrs. Rosenburg looked up at Summer, then back to Zack, "Is she covering up for you, or are you sick?"  
  
Zack knew that if he said that she was just covering for him, he would probably earn her a detention, but if he said that he was sick, he would probably be sent to the nurse's office. These were both options he didn't wish to choose from. "I don't know...I haven't been feeling that great today, Mrs. Rosenburg." He muttered, hoping against hope that she would just go away.  
  
Lisa Rosenburg sighed. She had thought she had this kid good on the spot; then that Summer girl had to speak up. Kids could really annoy her sometimes. "Fine...off to the nurse's office you go." She waved a hand as if to cue him to leave. "Summer, go with him, make sure he actually goes to the nurse's office." She gave Zack a skeptical look as he got out of his seat.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Why, God...just...why? Why me? Why Summer? Why today? Like I said before...why? Are you having fun up there? Probably laughing your head off at all the stuff running through my head, aren't you? Well, I'll have you know that this is not fair...it's cruel! Ok, so maybe it's not cruel, but it's definitely something that I'd rather not be doing at the moment. Why, God? Why? Zack's thoughts were more or less frantic and slightly directed to the Lord. Maybe he was hoping that He would hear him at the moment, or maybe the voice inside his mind was just rambling; either way, it was chaos inside his head at the moment.  
  
"So...did you not do your homework last night or something?" Summer took the time to actually break the silence between them.  
  
"Uh, no...I did the homework, I just..." He shrugged as if that was his answer.  
  
The shrug was obviously not a suffiecient enough answer for her. "Just...what?"  
  
"I dunno...Guess I spaced out..." He shrugged again. Why did she even have to talk? Ok, so her talking wasn't so bad...but to him? This was just not something that he had been wanting to happen today. Ok, so that was a lie; it was something that he wanted to happen every day and enjoyed when he did happen, but right now, he was really not enjoying anything.  
  
"Oh...ok. Well...your welcome for the save."  
  
"Yeah, thanks...uh," Zack licked his lips.  
  
"Thank God we only had three minutes of class left." She muttered.  
  
"I thought you liked school?"  
  
"I do...but not Mrs. Rosenburg. She annoys me...greatly."  
  
Zack smirked at the tone in her voice. It was amusing.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What was funny?"  
  
"Uh--Nothing, I just...um..."  
  
She sighed, "You are absolutely hopeless, Mooneyham." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Zack shrugged shyly. Why, oh why was God picking on him today?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
First class and fancy free; She's high society  
She's got the best of everything; What can a guy like me,  
Ever really offer; She's perfect as she can be  
Why should I even bother?  
She's So High - Kurt Nilsen  
  
Zack soon learned that it was very much obviously not just that one day that God was playing with his mind on. It was today as well. However, Zack had no idea just how much worse today would be. Maybe worse wasn't a strong enough word, maybe...deleterious or inauspicious or even just absolutely wicked! Today would be marked as one of two things: The Best Day Ever or The Absolutely Most Paralyzing Day In History; Zack would decide on that later.  
  
Now...was lunch. Now, was when everything happened. Now...was simply...now. Zack had paid for the odd looking substance that the school decided to call food and was looking for an empty table. He wanted to be alone; just him and his thoughts. He nodded slightly when he saw the unoccupied table near the farthest corner of the cafeteria. Zack quickly made his way over to the table and sat down, hoping that no one saw him and that even if they did, they would ignore it, as well as him and go on with their superficial lives.  
  
Summer sighed as she paid for the Root Beer she got from the soda machine. She had learned early on not to eat anything that the cafeteria served, for it would most likely be harmful to your health. She only figured this because of something that had happened in second grade. One of the girls in her class, Melissa Inglewood, had eaten something from the blob of food that had been slapped on her tray that afternoon and had been rushed to the hospital. From that moment on, Summer decided that she would only bring her own lunch ever more.  
  
Once she had her soda, she looked around the lunch room. No where to sit, no friends rushing her off to their table; not that she wanted to talk to them today, anyway. She wanted to be alone, but that seemed highly unlikely in the buzzing room of teenagers and teeny-boppers in the lunch room today-- or any other day, for that matter. Summer looked aruond once more and shrugged, deciding on the closest thing to an empty table--one with only a single person sitting there.  
  
Summer weaved through the huge mass of people, squeezed through tables, and finally made it halfway across the lunch room. "Is the glass half full or half empty?" She muttered to herself and continued with her weaving and squeezing. She eventually made it over to the table in the corner of the room with one sole sitting there. She knew the person wouldn't mind, he was a friend, so she sat down. "Why so alone?"  
  
Zack's head snapped up. Someone was speaking to him. But why? He just wanted to be alone. "Um, I-I...I dunno..." He shrugged. He closed his eyes. Why, God...why me...and why this week? Was all he managed to get in his mind before she spoke again.  
  
"Come on, there's gotta be some reason for you coming to the table that no one ever sits at. Spill...why?"  
  
Zack licked his lips. What was he supposed to say? "Oh, no reason really, just wanted to be alone as I daydreamed about you." No, Zack didn't think so. However, Zack also didn't think of much else and was hardly forming a coherent sentence. "I...um, well, you see, uh..." He swallowed as he felt the heat rush to his cheeks. Why was he so easily embarrassed? That's when she did the oddest and possibly the most intimidating thing she could ever do. She smiled. Why? She wasn't smiling at the blush, was she? Good God, that would be mortifying! Zack licked his lips again. "What...What are you smiling about?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could, considering he was fairly high-strung.  
  
She kept that small smiling playing on her lips and shook her head so that her loose hair fell in her face a little bit. "Nothing."  
  
"There's something..."  
  
"Of course there's something...theres always something, but does that mean that it's really anything?" She asked, sounding like a psychiatrist.  
  
"Since when did you become the shrink?" Zack joked.  
  
"Oh, you know, last year...I took a course, it's been proving to be very useful. I get to psychoanalyse all of my friends now." She played off of his joke.  
  
"Really...I-I mean...what was it?"  
  
"Hmm?" A frown suddenly graced her face; she had become confused.  
  
"Just...I...um, wha-what were you...smiling about...uh...yeah..." He felt the color rise to his cheeks again.  
  
She smiled that coy smile that seemed to still have a certain Summer-like feel to it. "That..." She muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
Her face brightened as she giggled. "You are absolutely adorable, Mooneyham."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute...wha-what are you talking about?"  
  
"Zack..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's...something I want to ask you."  
  
Zack nodded, "Alright..."  
  
"I've been wondering about--" And the bell rang.  
  
Zack could see her lips moving, but heard nothing. "What?"  
  
She sighed, "I'll...I'll tell you later. Meet me at the front doors when school lets out, kay?"  
  
Zack nodded and watched as she walked away, off to her next class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She calls to speak to me; I freeze immediately  
Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
Cause somehow I can't believe that anything should happen  
I know where I belong and nothing's gonna happen  
She's So High - Kurt Nilsen  
  
When the last bell rang, Zack was starting to dread his meeting with Summer. His cheeks had been a complete flame-pit for about half of their conversation. He was really hoping that this wouldn't happen again. It would be absolutely humiliating and something that he really didn't want to go through. He sighed as he slowly made his way from the back of the classroom and out the door. Zack couldn't help but move ever so slowly down the hallway towards his locker. Now he was really fearing that meeting. It was as if the closer he was to it, the more afraid he became. He shook his head, this was stupid; Why didn't he just get it over with? It's not like whatever it was that she had been talking about was anything life-altering or something.  
  
She couldn't resist, she just absolutely had to do it. She grinned as she walked over and creeped up behind him. Without a word, she folded her arms over and lay them on his back. She giggled at his reaction; it was cute and very giggle-worthy.  
  
Zack felt his shoulders tense and he shut his eyes. He licked his lips and swallowed. Then he heard the girlish giggle. He opened his eyes, but his shoulders were still stiff. "Uh...I, um..." He shook his head.  
  
"It's just me, silly! Don't freak out." Summer smiled that smile that seemed to make Zack's insides do somersaults, yet at the same time, make him feel extremely awkward. She took his wrist when she knew he was done with his locker, "Come on." She sing-songed, while pulling him along.  
  
"I--Summer...what--"  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute." And with that, the two were silent until she reached their evident destination: A bench on the school yard. She pulled the boy in front of her and placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him towards the bench, "Sit." She said before sitting next to him.  
  
"Summer, what--"  
  
"You are really impatient, you know that?" She smiled, "Don't worry. I'll get to the point, Zack."  
  
"R-Right...sorry.." He felt the crimson blush come to his cheeks for the third time that day.  
  
Summer couldn't supress the giggle that came out. "God, that is so cute."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You...the way you blush all the time. I don't know...it's just...cute somehow." She wrinkled her nose.  
  
Zack groaned and leaned forward on his knees, putting his face in his hands.  
  
"Zack..."  
  
"What?" Came the muffled inquiry.  
  
"Zack...look at me."  
  
"Why?" His voice was still muffled.  
  
"Because I asked you nicely?"  
  
Zack sighed. He knew that she knew that he was polite. He knew that she was taking advantage of the fact that he had to look at someone when they were speaking to him--especially if they asked it of him. "Summer..." He complained, lifting his head.  
  
"Hush." With the one simply word, she got him to be quiet. "Thank you." She suddenly and took on some form of nervousness. "Anyway...uh...what I wanted to talk about was...the possiblity of us having a relationship."  
  
"Don't we...have a realtionship of sorts?" Zack asked, shifting slightly, not noticing the fact that he had moved a little closer to her.  
  
"Well, I mean...we're friends but...I was kind of hoping that maybe we could, uh...you know...umm..." Summer was starting to get nervous now. She thought that she would be able to whip it all out at once and take whatever he gave her, but things don't always go as planned in life, right?  
  
"Summer..." Zack couldn't believe that he was about to do what he was about to do, but the logical and cautious part of his brain had disappeared and the insane and irrational part had taken over. When the girl looked over at him, he licked his lips and did what he never thought he would do. He reached over and tilted her chin up a little and kissed her. After a moment, however, the practical and reasonable part of his brain kicked in and he ended the kiss almost immediately. "Uh...S-Summer, I...I-I don't know what came over me...I just...the logical part of my brain shut off and...I-I-I...I....um..." He swallowed and licked his lips and the exceptionally nervous manner that only Zack could manage.  
  
Summer watched and smiled that heart-wrenching, somersault turning, make- your-knees-go-weak smile as the pink tinge crossed Zack's cheeks, steadily growing to a scarlet color. She could tell that the heat had rushed to her cheeks as well, but she had a feeling that it wasn't as bad as Zack's. "Um...Zack...It's...ok.."  
  
Zack was muttering to himself and didn't even hear Summer. "Stupid...why did you do that? How could you be so...moronic...idiodic? Why did you...why would she...you...she...I..."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes and took the situation into her own hands. She turned his face towards her and kissed him again, cutting him off in his self-rambling. She couldn't help but run her hands through his hair or notice that his lips were almost like velvet they were so soft. She couldn't help but hope that the kiss would never end; She liked the way he kissed and the way he tasted. She hoped he didn't back away again. That's when it happened:  
  
Zack had been taken aback at first; He hadn't been expecting Summer to kiss him. He had actually thought that he had ruined everything earlier. Apparently, Zack turned out to be wrong. Not that he was complaining or anything, of course. He liked the way Summer tasted and prayed to God that this never ended. If it ended, he thought that he might die. Zack did something that surprised him more than anything that day: He kissed her back.  
  
After a few moments of this, however, the two teenagers learned that all good things must eventually come to an end. It was an odd sort of timing, but they both slowly pulled back around the same time. Their reactions were similar, yet different at the same time.  
  
Zack's cheeks were still pink from before and he was fidgeting; it was almost as if he always had to have his hands moving or something. Someone who didn't know him might think it was some kind of fetish or something. He licked his lips and closed his eyes. He didn't notice that he was drumming his fingers against his knee or that his right thumb was contantly moving from the small openings between his fingers, to the front of his fingers and back around again. And he never reaslized that his right foot had seemingly become spastic, as he was moving his foot up and down quickly on the toe of his shoe.  
  
Summer smiled a small smile and started playing with a loose string on her skirt. She suddenly became disinterested in that and wrung her hands a few times; This wasn't satisfying enough either, and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She clasped her hands together for a moment, but then her hands were too still for her liking. Summer barely realized that she started knawing on her right pinky finger. And she never realize that she couldn't keep her hands still for longer than one second.  
  
The two sixteen year olds looked at each other and away immediately after they caught each other's eye. This was definitely an awkward moment.  
  
Summer started, "Zack, I--" and at the same time, Zack said: "Summer, I--" They both looked down at their laps again and Zack bit his lip. This was even more awkward than what he had imagined earlier. This was actually more embarrassing than anything he had ever experience thus far in his life.  
  
"Zack..." Summer said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" His tone was barely louder than hers, if it was at all.  
  
"What...just...happened?"  
  
"We...uh...kissed..."  
  
"Yeah...we did...didn't we?"  
  
Zack nodded, "Yeah..."  
  
"So..."  
  
Zack waited for a moment. "What?"  
  
"What do you think...we should do about this?"  
  
"I-I don't know...I guess, we could...uh..." Zack licked his lips, "Ya know..."  
  
"Yeah...we could...couldn't we?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So..." Zack started the conversation again after another bout of uncomfortable silence. "What are...we?"  
  
"I guess...we could try for...a relationship."  
  
"Right..."  
  
Summer bit her lower lip, "What do you say to that?"  
  
"I think..." Zack shook his head. He knew he was no good with words, so he did the only thing he could think of: He kissed her again.  
  
Summer kissed back and broke it off for a moment, smiling. "I take that as yes?"  
  
"As sure as you are that heaven and hell exist." Zack said before preceeding to kiss her again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Notes - I think at some point in my bout of six one-shots in a week and a half...I mentioned having no interest in the Zack/Summer ship, didn't I? It's kind of ironic how this all turned out. To be honest, at first, I left it to be a "You choose" fic, but then I was like "No. It has to be Summer...I don't know why...but it HAS to be!" So...There ya go. My lame- ass little story of why I chose Summer *laughs*  
  
Drop a line and let me know what you think!  
  
Later days, ~PFB 


End file.
